


Just a Quick Peek

by seanzy121



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/M, Wendip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 21:09:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11745243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seanzy121/pseuds/seanzy121
Summary: When Wendy discovers that Dipper has a time machine, she gets him to take her ten years into the future





	Just a Quick Peek

A flash of blue light suddenly filled the dark apartment. Two figures stood there. Wendy looked around her. “Wow, dude.” She tried to walk forward and stumbled a little bit.

“Yeah, time travel can be a bit disorienting for the first time.” In Dipper’s hands where the time travel tape he “borrowed” from the time police. Wendy and Dipper decided to jump into the future on a lark.

Wendy had a look around to see all the wonders of the future and saw… A regular apartment. “What the hell? This is the future? It looks the same!”

“It’s only been ten years. Things aren’t gonna change that much. I’m more curious on where we are.”

Wendy walked over the window. She pulled up the blinds and her eyes lit up. “Dude we’re in New York City! I’ve always wanted to live here. Or any city really.” Dipper joined his friend and indeed saw the famous city skyline.

The boy could help but voice his concerns. “Why are we in New York? Shouldn’t we be in Gravity Falls…” His train of thought was interrupted by a figure swinging an ax around. Wendy ducked before jumping at her attacker and grabbing the ax.

As the two struggled Dipper ran to the wall. He wildly ran his hands along it, desperately looking for a light switch. He soon found it, flicking the the light on.

Wendy got a good look at her assailant. She found herself looking at an older version of herself. Both Wendy’s simultaneously screamed and jumped back from another. At that moment, a man ran wildly in the room, pointing some strange gun around. “What’s going on? Who’s attacking us?” the man shouted wildly. For a second Dipper thought the man was his father. But he soon realized that Dipper was looking at himself in ten years. “Wendy are you okay?” Older Dipper then took notice of his past counterpart and Wendy. Soon, two screeches filled the apartment.

“Great, now the twins are awake,” said older Wendy. She walked out of the room, leaving older Dipper alone with their younger selves. 

“Uh, hi me I guess,” Dipper greeted future him awkwardly.

Older Dipper sat on a chair slinking into it. “How did you two get here? Why did you get here?”

“Dipper, I mean you, I guess, borrowed some time tape from those time cops. And by borrowed I mean steal. Since I messed the first two time travel adventures, Dipper took me to the future. The underwhelming future. It’s cool that we become roommates though.”

“Yeah about that…”  
At that moment older Wendy came back, cradling a pair of twin babies. “I got them to quiet down.”

“And we become baby sitters.”

Everyone was silent for a moment as a realization dawned on Wendy. The poor girl lept back against the wall, blathering. “Kids! No, I can’t have… I’m way too young.”

Dipper looked at his friend worried and confused. “Wendy, what’s wrong it’s that our future selves are living together with a pair of babies… Oh My God!” Dipper shouted as his brain clicked together the relationship between of his future self and his future friend.

Older Dipper and Wendy looked at each with expressions that were half amusement and half exasperation. Older Wendy placed her kids into her husband’s arms. “Why don’t you have you help put the twins away while I have a talk with me.” She gently grabbed the fifteen year old shoulders, who was still stuttering in shock, and lead away to the bedroom.


End file.
